dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lu Han
Perfil thumb|290px *'Nombre artístico:' Lu Han. *'Nombre chino: '鹿晗''' / Lù Hán *'''Nombre coreano: 루한 / Lu Han *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo y Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Haidian, Beijing, China. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografia Pre-debut Luhan fue descubierto por un agente de la SM mientras estaba de compras con sus amigos en un centro comercial. Fue reclutado a través del S.M. Casting System el 2009. Luhan fue un trainee por 2 años hasta el 26 de diciembre del 2011, para luego debutar en el nuevo grupo de la SM llamado EXO. Luhan fue el segundo miembro en ser revelado el día 27 de Diciembre del 2011. Luhan cantó junto a Chen la versión china del single prólogo de EXO-M: What Is love. Anulación del contrato con SM Entertainmnet El sitio de medios de comunicación chinos Sina informa que Luhan miembro del grupo de chicos EXO-M presentó una demanda en contra de SM Entertainment. Se dice que ha presentado una demanda de anulación de su contrato en contra de SM Entertainment a las 9AM (Hora de Corea). La razón presentada en el caso fue por problemas de salud También se reportó que Luhan estará con el mismo abogado que ayudo a Kris en su caso. Pelicula *Blind (por grabar) *The Great Wall(2016) *12 Golden Ducks (2015, Cameo) * Back To 20 (2015) Temas para Peliculas *''Tian Mi Mi'' tema para Comrades, Almost A Love Story (2015) *''Our Tomorrow'' tema para Back To 20 (2014) Programas TV *'2015:' Dream Star Partne (02.01.2015) * 2014: MBC Idol Futsal Championship (12.06.2014, junto a Xiumin y otros más) *'2014:' Idol Star Championships (30.01.2014, junto a Xiumin y Tao) *'2014:' Showbiz Korea - Simply Kpop (06.01.2014, junto a Chen, D.O y Baekhyun) *'2013:' (Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto a Baekhyun, Lay, Chen, D.O, entrevista) *'2013:' (Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun, Lay y Chen) *'2013': MBC Quiz to Change The World ( 02.11.2013, junto Baekhyun) *'2013:' The human conditio (05.10.2013 junto a Xiumin, Suho, Sehun y Kai) *'2013:' Idol Championship (18.09.2013, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin y Tao) *'2013:' Star Diving Show Splash (13.09.2013, junto a Tao, Suho y Sehun) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (14. 09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, D.O, Baekhyun, Chen y Xiumin) *'2013: '''Immortal Songs 2 (17.08.2013, junto a Chanyeol, Chen, BaekHyun y Suho) *'2013:' KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Kris, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *'2013:' SBD Running Man (14.07.2013, junto a Xiumin) *'2013:' Star King (06.07.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 (01.07.2013 junto a Chen, Chanyeol, Suho y Kai) *'2013:' The Voice of Korea (31.05.2013 junto a Sehun) *'2013:' Asian Dream Cup (junto a Xiumin) Programas de Radio *'2013: KBS-R 2 'o'Clock' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013: '''MBC-R Live on Air (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013: '(SBS) Cultwo Show (16.12.13, junto a D.O, Chen y Baekhyun) *'2013: '''Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) Colaboraciones *MAXSTEP - PYL Younique Unit (Younique Album) para Hyundai (2012) *For you in Full Blossom- imagenes teaser. Anuncios * '''2015: '''Wei Ke Zi (CF) * '''2015: Baidu Maps * 2015: One Leaf * 2014: Kans Premios * Weibo Night 2014 - Dios Masculino del Año * Weibo Night 2014 - Rey Más Popular en Weibo * Baidu Recorder of History 2014 - El rey popular del año * Young Choice Awards 2014 - Artista del Año * IQIYI Night 2014 '''- Asian Popular Idol Award * '''Baidu Moments 2014 - The Male Star More Important Curiosidades *'Grupo:' EXO (inactivo) **'Sub Grupo: '''EXO-M ** '''Posición: '''Vocalista Principal ,Bailarín **'Símbolo:' Telequinesis. *'Educación:' **Escuela Secundaria Beijing Shida **Escuela de Idiomas Extranjeros Shi Yan **Estudiante de Intercambio en la Universidad Yonsei en Corea del Sur *'Familia:' Padre, y Madre. *'Religión:' Cristiano *'Entrenamiento:' 2 años como aprendiz de SM (2010 al 2012) *'Hobbies: El fútbol *'''Genero favorito: R&B. *'Estilo favorito:' Estilo LA o Simple. * Color favorito: 'Amarillo *'Modelo a seguir: Super Junior y TVXQ *'Su Lema: "Si es el camino que has elegido, tienes que ir hasta el final como sea".'' *'Habilidades: '''Animación, arte, video juegos, computadoras, deportes de agua, deportes de raqueta, deportes al aire libre, basquetból, beisból, fútbol, y cubo Rubik. *'Chica ideal: De piel hermosa, pelo largo, estatura entre 160, a 168 cm; una chica bonita. *Planea casarse''' alrededor de sus 27 o 28 años porque sus padres lo quieren así, ya que él es bastante tradicional. *Habia audiciondado para JYP Entertainment Chinese Global Auditions pero no logró entrar *En el 2008 cantó "I'm Letting You Go" y también "In Love With The Future You". *Él es fácil de llevar (Por lo general los alumnos procedentes de China son intimidados, pero Lu Han es una excepción). * Formó parte de la sub-unidad promocional de Hyundai, de SM "Younique Unit" junto a Henry y Eunhyuk de Super Junior M, Taemin de SHINee, su compañero de grupo Kai, y Hyoyeon de SNSD. * Participó en el Asian Dream Cup 2013 en el equipo de Shanghai, mientras que con su compañero de banda Xiumin y Minho de SHINee participaron en el equipo coreano. *En una encuesta realizada por Mnet: '"'Idol Reyes"'''; Luhan quedó en el primer lugar. *Le gustaria trabajar con Kyuhyun de Super Junior. *Su comida coreana favorita es el samgyeopsal. *Los miembros más cercanos a él son: Se Hun, Lay y XiuMin. *Su canción favorita del albúm de MAMA es "Angel (Into Your World)" *No le gusta que nadie se suba a su cama. Si alguien lo hace, él lo echará inmediatamente. *Debido a que Tao es sonámbulo Kris dijo que Luhan solía irse de su habitación y meterse con él a la cama porque el miembro chino más joven le causaba un poco de miedo en ese estado. *Tiene acrofobia, es decir, fobia a las alturas. Dice que son muy peligrosas. * Es accionista en una empresa china. *Su dibujo animado favorito es el Pato Donald. Cuando lo vio en su viaje a Disneyland, no pudo contener su emoción. También le gusta Dragon Ball. *A Luhan especialmente le gustan los relojes. *Dentro de diecinueve años, él se ve viviendo junto a su familia. *Cuando duerme, tiene el hábito de poner su brazo bajo la almohada. Dice que así es más cómodo. *Luhan no llora fácilmente. Si se siente deprimido, se va a un lugar donde pueda estar sólo y nadie lo vea. * Se le pregunto en el reality Showtime EXO cual le parece mas atractivo de su grupo a lo cual respondió Xiu Min. * Durante el reality EXO Showtime enfrentó su acrofobia y subió a una pasarela alta con los miembros, BaekHyun, D.O, Lay, Tao y Kris. *En Super Idol Chart Show, en la encuesta de "Idols que arruinan su propia imagen", Luhan quedó en noveno lugar. *Lu Han dijo que le gusta tener a alguien que sepa que le gusta el Bubble Tea con un ligero sabor a leche, dijo que le gustan los dibujos y juguetes de Hello Kitty, también dijo que cuando estaba enfermo le gustaba llevar los palitos de chocolate (pockys) a su boca. Sabiendo esto, Sehun sin sonreír se burlaba de su forma femenina de ser pero siempre hacía cumplidos al aire libre diciendo "LuHan canta bien y baila muy bien, él es perfecto." *Todos los miembros dicen que Luhan tiene un buen sentido del honor hacia sus amigos. * Ingresó al "Libro Ginness" por tener la mayor cantidad de comentarios en una publicación en su cuenta de Weibo. * LuHan sabía mucho de su niño cuatro años más pequeño, (Se Hun) él siempre decía "Su personalidad es dócil y es encantador" Cada vez que hacía un poco de aegyo para su hyung, LuHan no sólo sonreía, también le mostraba lo cálido que podía llegar a ser su corazón y lo sincero que él era con SeHun y con cada persona a su alrededor. Con su niño siendo más alto que él, los hombros anchos, con la cabeza en alto, él decía que un día soleado de repente se dio cuenta; "Mi niño crece cada año, él cada vez es más fuerte." * Tiene una pequeña cicatriz en su labio. * Algunos fans dicen que tiene un cierto parecido con Jimin, integrante de AOA. * Las circunstancias actuales impiden a LuHan de ir a Bangkok para participar en el concierto en solitario de EXO el 13 y 14 de septiembre. Después de ir al hospital debido a dolores de cabeza y problemas para dormir, el doctor dijo que tiene que tomar un descanso y largas horas de vuelo serían demasiado duro para su cuerpo. LuHan volverá a un horario regular después de tomar el descanso necesario. * LuHan también dijo que se sentía cansado cuando hacía su solo en los conciertos. Él lo vio (a SeHun) y desviando su mirada le decía "No te preocupes por mí, no es necesario que estés detrás del escenario viéndome." Él mismo no quiso que lo demás fueran amables con él por su salud. * Presentó un informe para la anulación de su contrato con SM Entertainmnet el 10 de Octubre del 2014. * Los miembros de EXO dijeron que durante sus días como trainee LuHan incendio la cocina y luego culpo a Kris. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Baidu) * Perfil (Sina) * Perfil (Twitter) * Weibo Oficial * Instagram Oficial Galería Luhan01.jpg Luhan02.jpg Luhan03.jpg Luhan04.jpg Luhan05.jpg Luhan06.jpg Videografía Colaboraciones thumb|left|295 px OST MV thumb|left|295 px|Lu Han - Our Tomorrow (Back To 20 OST)thumb|right|295 px|Lu Han - Tian Mi Mi (Comrades: Almost A Love Story OST) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CActor Categoría:CModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:Ex-Ulzzang Categoría:Visual